


Bonnie's Magic Pussy

by Scorpio_Karma



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BK Porn Trope Anthology, Creampie, F/M, PWP, Squirting, and we're getting into those categories, but i do read the tags, just plain smut, not that i've ever uploaded a video there, porn stars, why does this feel like tagging on pornhub?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Karma/pseuds/Scorpio_Karma
Summary: "He knew today was going to be a slip n' slide shoot, he just didn't expect him to be the sole contributor."
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Bonnie's Magic Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> No love story, just dirty, dirty smut. Also sorry if there are mistakes, I have no Beta and I did mostly a quick run through with Grammarly. I wanted to get this out ASAP since I've been writing it for months.

Bonnie Magic, formerly known as Bonnie Bennett, established herself in the adult film industry of Hollywood a few years ago at the young age of 18. Like many in the industry, she just needed the money. It was supposed to be a movie or two just to cover her rent and deposit and then she would start a minimum wage job to live off of while finishing college, but life had other plans.

The minimum wage job never came, mainly because she never looked. She was surprised to learn she actually liked what she did plus the money was too good to walk away from, at least for minimum wage. The other thing that happened, she became a star.

She never thought the thing that made her have to change her bed sheets more often than she liked to would make her so famous so fast. Then again, she never realized how unique her ability to squirt was. She honestly thought all women did that when they came. She didn't even realize how much she squirted was unique until she was in one of those "contest" videos.

She had a gift and it skyrocketed her to fame fast and now here she was finally with her own production company starring in her own films. It was honestly the best career move if she wanted to make some real money without so many taking from her cut. 

Her first shoot was with her life long friend Tyler Longwood for the movie Longwood In My Ass. He was the first guy she fucked on camera and he made her feel so comfortable she couldn't leave. She often fantasied about marrying that man but he already had a husband at home. Bisexual as they come, she would invite him back for a threesome vid, but for now, she was just trying to establish some basics.

She supposed today's video, Bonnie's Magic Pussy should have been the debut movie for her company, but she wanted to be with someone she knew before she worked with someone she'd never filmed with before—fewer variables. Plus, she knew what the people wanted. She had an exceptionally great ass which drew people in first.

Mammoth Kai, or what people more commonly called him, Kai, was known for his huge dick. He wasn't that big in the industry yet which is why she was able to get him for today's video. He had a baby face that turned people off, but his cold demeanor made him perfect for kink videos. He could hold his erections and cum for long periods which would be needed for today's video. She didn't want to have to stop and fluff like usual today. She honestly wanted to get it all in one take to give the "amateur" vibe audiences craved.

She'd only met him on a few occasions at events but never fucked him. It was rare to be in a video with a brand-new partner who wasn't on your  _ not to fuck list _ , but he was relatively new to the business so there was no real surprise there.

All the cameras were set up. They rented an Airbnb with a shoreside view in Malibu, all that was left was the talent. Bonnie was hydrated, Kai was hard as a rock, it was time to start this fuck marathon. 

She started with a "demonstration" of how magic her pussy was. They made sure that the dildo was smaller than Kai so he would live up to his name. The moment she came his mouth was on her pussy lapping it up. It was too much sensation and she had to push his head away. When she finally caught her breath, she pulled him right back in and he was happy to oblige.

His tongue was magnificent. Most focused on his big dick, but his tongue was a big contender for his best attribute. When he stuck it in her and he lapped at her g-spot she felt that familiar sensation and released a waterfall all over his face. She almost worried she had drowned him, but by the mischievous smile on his face, she could tell he didn’t mind. 

She remembered the first time she felt it. She was alone in her room playing with herself. It felt like she had to pee so she stopped fearing she would wet the bed. It wasn’t until she fucked this older guy, Atticus Shane, that she learned not to fear the sensation and embrace it. She made a mess all over his desk, but he didn’t mind, in fact, that was his thing—the messier the sex was the more he got off, it was one of the few good things she remembered about that relationship. 

Shaking herself out of past memories she pulled Kai’s mouth down to her own so she could taste herself.

“How do you taste?” he asked lowly.

“Good, but I bet you taste even better.” She aggressively pulled him down on the couch and gave his dick some much-needed attention.

She first gave the head a small lick, swiping the precum that had formed and swallowed it. “I was right, you taste better.”

“Impossible.” She didn’t respond, she just continued to worship his dick. First by licking the underside, then just taking in the head and sucking while licking his slit. Then she took him by surprise by swallowing him down all the way into her throat. She continued like this switching it up until he was about to burst and he was the one pushing her head away.

“Fuck,” he screamed. His dick now out, cold air hitting it twitching for the warmth of Bonnie’s mouth. He needed some time to regroup, a new sensation for him, but when you had Bonnie Magic sucking your dick expect to feel something new. 

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her down for a rough kiss. She swung one leg over him so that she was straddling him. She rubbed her pussy along his thick long cock while he continued to be rough with her.

_ This _ , she thought,  _ this is why I picked him _ . Tyler could be rough, but he enjoyed it more when she took control, but Kai? He had a reputation and right now he was upholding with how turned on she was getting just from this one kiss.

“I need you inside me,” she said tearing away from his mouth.

“Your wish is my command.” He aligned himself with her wet hole and in one stroke pushed all the way in. “Fuck you’re tight.”

“Best pussy in town,” she panted.

“You can say that again.” He pulled nearly all the way out and thrust right back in, but this time harder making her shudder.

“God that dick is big.”

“They don’t call me Mammoth for no reason.”

“Shut up and just fuck me.” 

And he did. He fucked her so hard he could finally feel what she felt when she was about to squirt and there was no way he was leaving. The first sign of her pussy trying to push him out he stayed firm and when she finally graced him with her waterfall he was surprised at his reaction. Instead of holding out as she wanted, he immediately came inside her. When her pussy won the battle and fully pushed him out they could see the mixture of both him and her all over his stomach. 

The only saving grace was that his dick was still hard as a rock and ready to go in the next position. Instead of talking about the massive load he just left in her, he turned her over and started fucking her from behind. She was too caught up in how good it felt to care and thus started their messy cum fueled fuck-a-thon.

He knew today was going to be a slip n' slide shoot, he just didn't expect him to be the sole contributor. They made such a mess of that Airbnb, they not only would have to hire a cleaning service but also pay a deposit but neither can say it wasn’t money well spent. The video turned out better than what Bonnie originally planned it to be showcasing her “magic” ability along with how good her pussy is that it can make a man cum so many times. When it came time for the money shot, Kai was so surprised that there was anything left in his balls let alone a full load to spread all over her face.

When it was finally posted to her website, it quickly became her most-watched video. At conventions, people came up to her saying that was their favorite movie of hers and Kai. It did for his career what being with Tyler Longwood did for her. People noticed his talent for endurance, but of course none as long as with Bonnie, her pussy was truly magic for him. It surprised no one when they got married and started a production company together. They always did their best work together.

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in June or July the BK Discord came up with this Porn Trope Anthology and we even signed up for certain tropes, mine being porn stars. I won't get into the gory details, but drama and this then became a casualty. Anyway, I was thinking about my fic and had to write it. I could have just had it be it's own thing and not mention the anthology at all, but I guess I'm hopeful the others will feel inspired to write theirs. Not only that, but any writers reading this I hope you feel inspired to continue this anthology.
> 
> There are no real rules or even a date it has to be done by ( _which was very deliberate since we all had a lot of other projects going_ ). Just pick a trope seen in porn i.e babysitter, stepmom, stepdad, stepsister ( _a lot of psuedo incest on pornhub_ ), teacher/student, and many many more, and just write BK with it.


End file.
